K1-B0
Kiibo's birthday. |height = 160 cm (5' 3") NDRV3 Trial Demo. |weight = 89 kg (196 lbs) NDRV3 Trial Demo. |chest_size = 88 cm NDRV3 Trial Demo. |bmi = 34.7 |blood_type = N/A |likes = 100-240 volts (AC adapters) NDRV3 Likes/Dislikes list. |dislikes = Vending machines NDRV3 Likes/Dislikes list. |events participated = New Killing School Life |status = Active |relatives= Professor Iidabashi (Creator) |affiliation = Gifted Inmates Academy |game_debut = Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony |japanese_voice = Tetsuya Kakihara}} Kiibo (キーボ Kībo) is a character featured in Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony and a participant of the New Killing School Life. He has the title of Ultimate Robot (超高校級の「ロボット」 chō kōkō kyū no "robotto"), owing to his robot body. He is a creation of Professor Iidabashi.Famitsu Scan, November 17th 2016. Appearance Kiibo is a robot, having a fully mechanical body. Most of his body is made up of black metal resembling armored plating, and he does not wear clothes. He has two glowing spots on his chest, another two on his stomach, and two on his both wrists. His waist, which resembles a belt, has a glowing red spot on the each side of his front. He also has quite short stature. While obviously synthetic, his voice and head resemble those of a normal human. Still, he has very pale skin and his straight, white hair appears unusually sharp for a human, including a very large ahoge sticking from the top. His blue eyes are also notably mechanical and there are thick black lines around and below them. It seems he can make his eyes glow and emit some sort of beam of light from his right palm. Kiibo appears to have no neck, instead his "neck" consists of a large metallic collar. The collar appears to include a black screen with moving and glowing green text. He has headphone-shaped objects instead of ears, and they also include black screen and green text. Personality Kiibo tends to be serious and speak in a polite manner. However, he becomes angered if someone says or does something prejudiced against robots. While he has no heart nor brain, he uses his calculations to speak "as if he had a heart". Since he is a maturing AI, he learns and develops somewhat similar to a human.Kiibo's profile on the official website. Because he is a robot, he often can't read the atmosphere and is oblivious to things, sometimes taking things very literally. Skills and Abilities Ultimate Robot Kiibo has a "maturing AI" that boasts advanced learning functions and recording functions. History ''Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony Kiibo is a creation of professor Iidabashi. Initially, he had no knowledge nor awareness, but as a maturing AI he learned and developed as his creator raised him like an own child. Eventually, the professor even sent him to attend high school and he was recognized as being Ultimate even as a robot. Relationships Creator Professor Iidabashi Professor Iidabashi is Kiibo's creator and raised him as their own child. Kiibo mentions that the professor would desperately search for him if he went missing, proving how close they are. New Killing School Life Participants Kokichi Oma Kokichi enjoys to tease Kiibo due to him being oblivious and a robot, thus making him an easy target. However, he seems more ignorant than malicious, acting very excited about the robot while seemingly not realizing he's being very offensive and condescending. He curiously asks about how he functions, wants to touch him and says he wants to be friends with "the robot", failing to treat him like a person because he thinks robots aren't people. Kiibo is very uncomfortable with Kokichi and repeatedly asks him to stop. Kaede Akamatsu Although initially defensive about his robot nature, Kiibo decides that he is glad to be Kaede's friend after discovering that she is not a "robo-racist." [http://jinjojess.tumblr.com/post/154722624103/ndrv3-demo-summary ''Danganronpa V3 demo summary.] Quotes *“I have recording functions, you know. I'll deal with your discrimination later.” *“Please stop being discriminating against robots for not having a heart and a brain!” Trivia *Kiibo's name is a pun on the Japanese word for hope (希望, kibō). *Kiibo, along with Maki Harukawa and Kaito Momota, was one of the first new characters revealed for Danganronpa V3 in November 2015. However, their names and talents weren't revealed until ten months later in September 2016. *Kiibo was originally speculated as a possible protagonist before it was revealed to be Kaede Akamatsu. *Kiibo has the largest ahoge in the series. *His name is written "Ki-Bo" in the Japanese trailer. However, "Kiibo" is the correct spelling, as "-" is used in Japan to denote a repeated vowel. References Navigation Category:Danganronpa V3 Characters Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Robots Category:Male Category:Active